Throughout the Looking Glass of Time
by Kia Cheshire
Summary: Sly Cooper and his best friend Kiera Spot go to the woods one night and find a portal to another world that's in total chaos and havoc. And the two teens must help Kia, Sylver, Madline, and Nix protect Chaomiva before evil has a chance to strike. Rated T for language and fight scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mirror Realms

I was awoken by a droning sound coming from the left...it was my alarm clock. I sighed heavily as I put the pillow over my head and sighed. "Five more minutes damnit!"  
The alarm clock simultaneously rang off and on every two minutes. After ten minutes of listening to it, I smashed my alarm clock into pieces and finally got up. "I hate that alarm clock!" I groaned, rubbing my eyes. I then remembered it was the beginning of summer vacation...Probably the first day. I sighed in relief as I wasn't in a huge rush to get to school today, so I could take time to enjoy the sunrise coming from the harbor in the south. "It's probably worth getting up at six in the morning to see dawn approach...The mornings that are cloudless are always luxurious." I sighed, staring at the magnificent beauty. As the sky went from orange to blue, I was sketching the harbor from my window on my pad, and I allowed my hand to sketch it freely. As I finished the pencil rough draft, I over lined it with pen, and erased any leftover marks left on my canvas. After the outline, I started to gather my paintbrushes and paints, color pencils and crayons, and markers, to finally finish the last step of my drawing. _Art..._ I thought. _Takes away all of the pain you felt then...And the pain you feel now._ As I finished the final streak of white on the Eifel Tower, I sighed once again, grabbed the tape, and put the picture on the wall. "Memories. Most of which you **want** to forget." I then heard my IPhone go crazy as my friend Sly texted me a selfie of him eating waffles. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. _Sly...You are so Immature._ I texted him back, telling him that he looked ridiculous trying to take a selfie while eating a pancake. But then he replied with,  
"At least I don't take pictures of all my ridiculous artwork." We were texting back and forth, trying to insult each other. "Oh really? Dude... Bentley can take a better selfie than you." We were, effortlessly, insulting eachother playfully until had some common courtesy and asked, "Kiera, Want to grab a milkshake at the Café?" "Now that's the best Idea you've had all morning." after I hit send, I ran over to my closet and tried picking out my clothes. "Where is it?!" I complained, trying to look for my designer Katty Courtarris Outfit. I then found it as I ran to the bathroom to get dressed. After thirty minutes, I looked like a supermodel sort of person, and grabbed my skateboard. I was out the door and riding my skateboard, looking around me as I saw the marketers opening their stalls, waving to me as I went by. And as I turned down east street, A sudden cool wind howled by. _Paris is so nice in the morning...But I have to get to Sly!_ After the café was into view, I sped up my skateboard and finally came to a screeching halt as I found Sly's table. "Miss me?" I asked him playfully. Sly chuckled, "About time you got here."

After we ordered our milkshakes, we started to converse about some local rumors. "I heard that if somebody says, "Haukana Matata, at dusk, they'd forever have eternal happiness and an everlasting, worry-free life." I told him, trying to cage my laughter of his reaction. "Dude...If that happened...I wouldn't be in this situation." He replied.  
It was then I received the latest buzz on my IPhone about a new rumor. "What's on that pea- sized brain of yours now?" He wondered, taking a sip of his Minty Rocky Road.  
I then read aloud;

"Portal at the center of the Runoff Forest? Local legends have believed that a portal appeared long ago in the hole of the oldest tree there." Sly stopped sipping his milkshake, and looked slightly startled. When he swallowed, he asked, "Seriously?!" And to show him I wasn't kidding, I showed him the news. "They have to be kidding..." Sly then tilted his hat slightly downwards, and then chuckled lightly, "We should go see if this..."Myth"... exists." Sly had a determined voice as he looked at me with serious eyes.  
I was then giving Sly a brow, Telling him, "This might not be such a good idea dude." Sly then started with, "C'mon Kiera, What could go wrong here?" I was ready to give him a brief answer; no. But then, I was actually reconsidering it. "I'm...A little hesitant about this Sly." I told him, "What if this is for real?" Sly then glared at me with his brown eyes. I glared back, my red slits peering into his very soul. He had a look of displeasure, as if he was scared. As I held my eyes, still fixated on Sly, he bit his tongue and tried not to back down from the staring contest...He finally gave up after I started bearing my fangs at him. "Fine." He groaned, "This might not be a good idea after all...But that's not going to stop us from looking at it." I wasn't too pleased with hearing that...Not only was Sly's determination our problem, but I had a bad feeling that our tails will be in hot water. We didn't know where it went, or where it leads. I was very uncomfortable, and maybe shaken up. "Let me guess;" I started, trying to clear this up,  
"You want to go to the middle of the Scariest forests in all of Paris, at the murder hour, and to make sure your insides don't get scrambled...You want me to come with you."  
"Pretty much." Was his response. _Oh dear god._ I thought, looking pale. _This won't end well...Will it?_

Nighttime approaches; Midnight;

As we walked in the forest with our weapons and flashlights, I was starting to feel all my fears crawling on my back. Sly, Being the caring guy he is. Asked, "Kiera, You ok dude?" I shivered as I thought of the most disturbing image of the portal. "Kiera...Are you ok?" "No...I'm a little distraught, I'm almost ready to make some Pavement Pizza around here." I replied. Sly didn't understand British all that much, But he tried calming my nerves. "Hey...Kiera don't sweat it." He reassured, " We'll be fine, after all; You do have your knight in shining armor." I giggled slightly, "A very goofy one. yes." We had a good laugh until we found the clearing. The center of the Runoff Woods. I wasn't feeling too sure about this...But it's too late to turn back now. As I walked to the center, The hole in the oldest tree opened up, and it emitted a pink and blue-ish aura. I was curious to see this myself. So I started to walk closer. The aura glows brighter. As I walked closer and closer. The aura had some kind of magnetic pull, and tried to consume me. Sly ran over and grabbed me by the waist and tried to take me away from the aura as well. But He started to slide forward as the pull caught him too. _Where's Murray when you need him!?_ He thought scared. I was already in there, and then Sly was engulfed by the aura and he was in the world with me. But I blacked out when I hit the ground, Sly too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chaotic mess

As I started to rouse myself. I suddenly saw pink skies and cotton candy clouds, up ahead, some were raining strawberry milk and gummy bears. When I looked in a puddle of water, I saw myself wearing something heroic, but ridiculous; A dress with a red and white bowtie, my cat ears and long, fluffy tail was still there. I had fingerless gloves and my hair was long and sparkly...Not to mention my weapon was a scythe. Sly had his normal attire, but instead of blue, it was red. He wore a red leather jacket and his hair was short, and one of his bangs swept to one side of his eye. And his cane was still the same. "Where the hell are we?" I asked. "Why, you're in Chaomiva of course." Her voice startled me as I saw her levitating above where I used to be standing. "What the..." I then spaced out, trying to figure out what and where we are. "Chaomiva?" I asked her.  
She nodded, her cutesy blue and white ribbons flowing ever so smoothly. "Silly me." She then stated. "My name's Sylver the Silver Sylveon...But my friends call me Syl."  
She was the cutest being I ever laid eyes on. She was adorable. As Sly started to stir, he quickly noticed his changes in both physical form, and in his surroundings. "Kiera." He called, "Where are we?!" Sylver just giggled at Sly's confusion. Sly growled at her, his eyes dilating in rage. "What's so funny?!" He yelled. "You're so confused aren't ya?" Sylver just kept smiling and giggling. Sly was getting enraged at her tomfoolery and was ready to end her life. "I'll hurt you if you don't shut that trap of yours and wipe that smug smile of your Goddamned face before I have to do that myself!" He honestly was sweet and kind...until Sylver came along. "Getting a little cocky here...Aren't we?" She laughed. And then she started levitating him. "This is how this is gonna work raccoon. I'll scramble your insides if you don't leave me alone, and then tell me what I wanna know...Capeche?" Sly looked extremely worried, he stared into Sylver's eyes, she glared back. Sly, wasn't feeling like getting spinned like a record player, so he then yelled. "put me down! I don't want any trouble from you!" And started to try to squirm out of her sight. "Fine." She huffed, and placed him down on the grounds. I was slightly nervous by her powers, so I then asked Sylver, "We just want to go home...We fell in here by accident, and-" "Did you just say you fell in here by accident?" She was curious by what I said, but that also interrupted me. "umm...Yes." I stated. "Well why didn't you say so?" She wondered, "I can take you to Kia and Shima's house! They'd love to help you guys get home!" _Shima? Kia? Are these friends of hers? Or is this going to get bad...?"_ I thought. Knowing that Sylver can get unpredictable made me worry. Despite the fact she almost spun Sly like a record player... I had a good feeling she could help us. Sly, Still looking a little distraught, just sighed nervously and kept walking alongside me.

After a few minutes time, the craziest stuff started to appear and or floating around. "God... What the heck happened here?" I wondered. "It's normal...But we're almost there."  
she sighed, and pointed forwards. And would you look at that? Her house was just up ahead after we climbed a steep mountain. "There it is! I can see it up ahead!" I told them.  
But then I looked downwards and saw a lengthy 340 foot drop. " Ai Chi Wawa! That's a good 340 feet right there." I whistled, looking downwards. "How are we going to get down there?" Sylver looked downwards then put on what seemed to be her thinking cap. _The hell?_ I thought. The cap went ding, and she then made a shell appear. "Hop in! We'll ride down the Chocolate Milk Stream." She then said enthused. "Really? This stream looks like crap water instead of tap...But you're saying this is freaking chocolate Milk?!" "Pretty much Kiki!" Sylver said cutely, trying to be funny. "It's Kiera Dumbass!" I mumbled. Sylver just sighed and shrugged, "Whatever...Now hop in." And she picked me up and put me and Sly in the shell. She sat in front and leaned. "Hang on guys!" As the shell started to tilt towards the edge, My adrenaline started to rush and my heart pounded against my chest as we started to go down the stream, with G-Force. "OH GOD HELP ME!" I screamed as we rushed downwards. Me and Sly screamed, and Sylver just wooed. The mountain's Chocolate River's kept swerving and swirling rapidly. The milk splashing against my fur, but Sly got a mouthful of it. I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. I quickly held on tightly as we tried ducking everything above us. Then I yelled, "Low Bridge!" Sly forgot to duck, and the branch hit him directly in the face. I laughed so hard I started choking Chocolate Milk. Sly then laughed at me as I coughed up the milk caught in my throat. "Sylver! What's going on?" I asked her, Slightly worried. "It seems the course of the river has been changed, It's taking us to The Skele-Forests!" I was scared. The Skele Forest was something I never heard of before, And the pre-fix 'Skele' meant bones, and that means death. I wanted to quickly stop the shell. But the current was too strong, and overpowered my halt. We then hit a bump in the river and I was flung out of the shell, reaching the skies of cotton-candy clouds. Grasping on, I saw the shell drift into the forest and Sly and Sylver were consumed in the darkness. "Guys!" I called out. But as soon as I finished the last breath, I felt the cloud tearing away from me, as the piece I held on to, was starting to rip from the cloud; due to the heavy weight on it. _Oh no_. And I started to slip away from the cloud. "Oh Crap." And the piece tore away from the cloud, and I fell to my doom. I blacked out as I hit the water. _Guys..._ I thought solemnly, _Where are you?_


End file.
